


Not The Last

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Breakfast, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: And Clark was precious to him.More than words could possibly say.





	Not The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the last son of Krypton

_Not The Last_

" **LAST SON OF KRYPTON THROWS BOMB INTO SPACE, SAVES HUNDREDS OF LIVES!**

  
Metropolis. Superman promptly answered to the requests of help when the Metropolis Police discovered a bomb in Court Hall. The device had been planted under the judge's seat and was discovered only when there were only a handful of seconds left on the timer: 50 - way too little to evacuate the whole building and bring everyone safely out of the expected radius of the explosion. Was this the work of a former inmate holding a grudge for the sentence that sent them to jail? An act of terrorism?

  
The Metropolis Police hasn't releases any formal statements, yet, as the investigation is still on-going.

  
One thing is sure, though: once again Metropolis has to be grateful of Superman's help!  
(Continues at pages 12-13)"

 

Bruce raised his eyes from the newspaper when he heard the frustrated clicking of Clark's tongue against the roof of his mouth "Something bothering you?" He inquired, arching an eyebrow as he took in the untouched pancakes on his lover's plate: if there was something Clark couldn't resist, it was Alfred's blueberry and banana pancakes.

"I hate it when they call me that"

"The Last Son of Krypron?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

Clark shrugged: it just didn't sit right with him, the aura of mysticism that hung around the title - it made him sound like some sort of saviour but he was just a man who wanted to help and had the means to do so "There is Kara and Kon: I'm certainly not the last son of Krypton"

Bruce hummed "Technically, Kon isn't from Krypton" he reminded the other man and folded the newspaper on the table, back on the top of the pile he still needed to read through - it could wait, though "But you're right. When you think about it, it's not exactly the correct wording to use: you're certainly not the last Kryptonian"

"It bothers me how some writers so easily dismiss and erase them" as if they hadn't been erased enough by the explosion of their own home planet. Dramatic headlines attracted the eye, Clark knew that very well, but he couldn't help being annoyed and frustrated by them "I care too much, don't I?" Clark asked, a mix between a grimace and a sheepish smoke twisting his lips in a rather grim expression.

Bruce shook his head and put his hand over Clark's, thumb rubbing circles across his knuckles "No, you don't" he reassured "You care as much as anyone else in a similar situation would" maybe Kon didn't feel the same, but Bruce was ready to bet that Kara shared her cousin's sentiment. Bruce squeezed the other's hand gently - not because he was afraid of hurting Clark but because his lover deserved tenderness in that moment, needed to be handled with care like one would do with something precious.

And Clark was precious to him.

More than words could possibly say.

"You could tell them, the next time they interview you" that was the only thing Bruce could do: offer a solution to the problem.

Clark appreciated it more than he could ever show the other man; whenever he was feeling down and didn't know what to do, his lover always would offer another point of view - something to do instead of just putting his head in his hands "I think I will try that" Clark murmured, turning his hand palm up so that he could lace their fingers together "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Bruce leaned over and kissed Clark's cheek "Now eat your pancakes before they get cold"


End file.
